1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a module containing electronic power components such as thyristors.
2. Discussion of the Background
Modules consisting of two thyristors connected to each other are used in many electrical devices, in order to form a bridge arm. In starters, these modules need to be equipped with a temperature sensor, the temperature information being used to protect the thyristors.